Kingdom Hearts: If Sora was a girl
by SoraStarkiller
Summary: If Sora was a girl, this is what would happen!
1. A Hero is born

Kingdom Hearts---------------------------

If Sora was a girl

#Chapter 1#

#A Hero is born#

Sora lay's on the beach sun bathing.

Kairi walks up "Sora you haven't done any work all day!" Kairi yelled.

"That's because I don't have to!" Sora complained.

"Well Riku has been looking at you with his binoculars ever sense you began to lay here! And I'm sick of it! Sick!"

Kairi says to Sora who is still lying on the ground.

"…Sigh OK I have a cupcake all the way from traverse town, If you want it get those logs from the yard and bring them here…Please" Kairi asks waving the once in a life time sweet in front of Sora.

"OK…OK…Riku!" Sora calls.

"Yes?" Riku asks running down to the beach as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Could you get those logs there and give them to Karir?

You can have the cupcake," Sora said still siting.

Riku gives the loges to kairi eats the cupcake and plops down next to Sora.

"Sora how beautiful you look this morning" Riku remarked.

"Thank you Riku how …healthy you look this afternoon" Sora complemented.

"That's it! Stop sitting they're talking and get on this raft!" Karir yells as Sora gets on the raft.

Kairi pushed the raft out to sea.

"NO! Sora come back!" Riku yells swimming out to the raft.

"Riku come back!" Kairi yells as she pushes a left over log into the water and jumps on.

During the night a cyclone pikes up the raft and log and the three friends are spinning.

"Sora! I'll save you!" Riku yells as he his throne off into the distance. Sora flies to traverse town and Kairi lands in an evil land…

Sora finds her self in an ally way the key blade next to her

"Where am I?" Sora asked.

Sora walked out of the ally way to a big square.

"So the key blade has chosen a child to wheeled it…" Leon said his eyes grew wide "You're…a…g-girl" Leon said staring.

"So what!" Sora said.

"Well…Hand over the key blade…Ma'am…" Leon said.

"This key…Why do you want it?" Sora asked "Fight me for it!"

"F-fight you? …" Leon stood still.

Sora ran up to Leon; Leon held is sword at his waste,

Sora ran strait into it.

Leon looked at Sora lying on the ground "…What am I going to do? If some one sees me…" Leon walked away stiffly.

Donald and goofy found Sora laying on the ground seeing the key blade lying near to where Sora lay, they think that Sora is the key master.

"I never knew that a girl could be the key master!" Goofy said scratching his head.

"The key master is suppose to be a boy but…I guess it's a girl," Donald said picking up Sora.

Sora wakes up in the inn.

"Where am I?" Sora asks.

"Don't weary key master your safe with us!" Goofy said.

"…What he said," Donald said.

"Who are you …Animals?" Sora asked.

Goofy stood at attention "Where Goofy and Donald here to protect the key master!" Goofy said.

Sora walked out of the room "What ever!"

A heartless attacked Sora, Goofy and Donald destroyed the monster.

"OK…Thanks but I need to find Riku and kairi…well not really Karir…But" Sora pondered.

"Don't weary! Will protect you!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Now we got to find the key holes!" Donald said.

"Key holes…So this thing is a key blade and it locks key holes? …Well I have no idea how to do that so I'm not who your looking for!" Sora said.

Sora picked up the key blade "It's heavy…Well here you go, go find your Key master person bye!" Sora said happily.

"…You don't get it you're the key master!" Donald sputtered.

"Well my name's not key master…You may address me as Sora" Sora remarked starting to walk down the hall.

"Key master…Sora! You have to come with us and lock the keyholes! Other wise the heartless will take over every thing!" Goofy said chasing after Sora along with Donald.

"Can you prove to us you're not the key master Sora?" Donald asked.

"Sure! We can go to this key hole and I'll show you I can't lock it!" Sora yelled "Wait a minuet…Can't every one lock a door? What have I done!" Sora wined.

Goofy stared "Dose that mean she's the key master?"

"Yup!" Donald exclaimed.


	2. A Villain is born

Chapter 2

A Villain is Born

Kairi fell through the dark forest of thorns "Ow this hurt's so badly!" Kairi fell onto the ground. A dark shadow came closer to her.

"What are you?" Kairi asked.

"I am…" The strange woman with a crow was destroyed by a sword.

Riku stood where the woman was.

"Sora's not here!" Riku balled.

Kairi let out a big sigh "don't weary I'm sure she's all right…"

Riku helped Kairi up.

"Do you really think Sora's alright" Riku asked.

"No…I'm sure she was swallowed by a monster!" Kairi said.

"NO! Sora! …" Riku sniffed.

"Well maybe she's alright," Kairi said as she watched Riku cry pathetically.

Another dark woman approached.

"Who are you!" Riku demanded.

"I am…Don't slice me in half…Ahem I am Maleficent ruler of the heartless!" The dark figure said.

"And I can help you find you're Sora…"

Sora followed Donald to town square to the fountain.

"Here it is!" Donald said.

"Where is the keyhole? I don't see it!" Sora said.

A big monster hovered over Sora and the gang.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"A heartless!" Donald yelled.

Goofy attacked it with Donald close behind.

Sora watched as they defeated the monster.

"So where's the key hole?" Sora asked again.

Suddenly the floor beneath them opened and they fell into a room.

Sora watched as goofy and Donald defeated some heartless that where swarming around in the gummy garage.

"You half to help to!" Donald said giving Sora the key blade.

"But I don't know how to fight!" Sora wined.

Donald goofy and Sora walked through the gummy garage.

"Donald! A key hole has been spotted in Wonderland!" Chip reported.

"Wonder land?" Sora asked.

Sora was pushed into the gummy ship along with Goofy and Donald.

As soon as the trio got to Wonderland Goofy explained that she couldn't tell anyone where she was from.

Sora saw a whit rabbit "I'm late I'm late for a very important date!" I said over and over again until in dove into a bush.

Sora followed the white rabbit goofy and Donald behind her.

They came to a door.

"Well let's go in!" Sora said, as they opened it but behind it was a smaller door and after opening a lot of doors there was one small one left open.

"We'll never get through that!" Goofy said.

"Look!" Donald said.

Three bottles had appeared that said Drink me.

Sora Goofy and Donald drank the bottles dry and they shrunk.

"Ahhh! Every thing is so big!" Sora yelled.

"Well…We can fit through the door now!" Goofy said.

Once through the door they found them selves in a courtroom.

"Is every one here!" Shouted the queen.

"Y-yes your hone!" The white rabbit said.

"The trial is held for Alice! She has been said to have stolen the queen of heart's heart!" The white rabbit said in a most shrill manner.

"If there are no abjection's then…OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The queen yelled.

"I abject you're honor! The heartless job is to steel heart so she didn't steel you're heart she stole the heartless job!" Sora exclaimed.

"And who are you to judge!" The queen yelled.

"Well you did ask if they're where any abjection didn't you?" Sora said.

"You have two hour's to Prove that she is innocent be gone!" The queen yelled.

Sora goofy and Donald where thrown out of the court.

"Well thanks a lot Sora!" Donald said.

Sora and the gang walked along for a little time looking for evidence when they saw a flying cat's head.

"Ahhhhhh! A-a flying cat head! Get it away!" Sora yelled.

"Hello! I'm the Cheshire cat come back to the bazaar room," The cat's head said as it disappeared.

"Bazaar room? What's" Goofy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Do you smell that! It's the sent of the heartless!" Donald yelled running towards the loudest forest.

Donald ran strait into two men.

"Hello!" Said one

"Hello! I am Twiddle Dee and this is Twiddle Dumb!" Said the other one.

"Hi…Where in a hurry so good bye!" Sora said grabbing Donald.

"What's you're hurry?" Twiddle Dee asked Standing in their way.

"Will tell you a story!" Twiddle Dumb said.

And with that they told the story of the walrus and the carpenter.

After the story ended Sora Goofy and Donald sneaked away.

Donald saw the heart less they where approaching the queen!

Donald charged into battle.

Goofy and Sora ran after him.

Goofy and Donald fought the heartless and Sora stood back out of their way.

"…I WAS WRONG!" The queen yelled staring at the heartless.

"Well I wasn't wrong…You brought the heartless here!" The queen yelled, "guards get them!"

"Sora get Alice out of the box!

I'll get the queen and Goofy will fight the gourds!" Donald yelled.

Sora ran to the box and opened it but Alice was gone!

"My suspect is gone! OFF WITH THERE HEADS!" The queen shouted.

Sora goofy and Donald ran in a door in the wall.

The Cheshire cat sat on a table "Well you're to late so you'll have to fight this monster that came here first" The cat said diapering with the table to leave the monster towering over them.

Sora stepped back Donald and goofy attacked.

"What…What do I do?" Sora asked.

Sora looked at the monster and Donald and Goofy where not going to beat the monster alone.

Sora lunged at the monster with all of her strength.

The monster fell to the ground and disappeared.

"We beat it!" Goofy yelled.

A keyhole came out of the wall.

"Lock it up key master!" Donald said.

Sora locked wonderland and they returned to traverse town successful.


	3. A captivating lie

Chapter 3

The Captivating Lie

Kairi and Riku sat on a bench in the inn Maleficent stood in front of them.

"When do I get to see Sora?" Riku asked.

"Soon…"Maleficent said.

"What's the catch?" Kairi asked.

"Glad you asked…Its simple…Kill the key blade master!" Maleficent said.

"Key master?" Kairi asked.

"A welder of the key blade…it…Opens doors to other worlds and brings terror!" Maleficent said.

"Well if its evil I'll help!" Riku said as he left the room.

Kairi walked towards the door.

"Kairi…" Maleficent said

"I can help you're dreams come true…to get ride of …Sora…"

Kairi's eyes widened "You can w-what! …No…I want Riku to be happy…"

"Yes…I can make that to…"Maleficent sneered.

Sora Goofy and Donald landed in the Town Square.

"Well I sealed the key hole! So I'll be on my way!" Sora said.

"Wait! What about the other key holes?" Goofy asked.

"Other key holes? I thought there was only one!" Sora said.

"No there are many! All across the land and there are some very far!" Donald exclaimed.

"You have got to be kidding me, sorry nope not doing it I said Id seal one, ONE!" Sora Yelled.

"But then the world is doomed to darkness!" Goofy Said.

"Not my problem, Why should I care? I have to find Riku" Sora said starting to walk off.

"But the world will be destroyed along with every thing in it!" Donald Yelled.

"Then…Riku…And I will…" Sora Muttered.

"WILL BE DESTROYED!" Donald yelled, spit flying every where.

Sora stood there dumb struck. "Well then what are we waiting for where are these Key Flats or whatever!" Sora Exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Sora!" Goofy Said.

"yeah…Whatever I'm doing this for Riku and my self" Sora muttered.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Oh… um nothing" Sora hesitated.

They once again dropped into the gummy garage and Sora was shoved into the ship. "Where are we going now?" Sora asked.

"To the Coliseum see you later!" Chip reported.

"Where-" Sora began but the ship had all ready taken off.

Soon they arrived at the large coliseum. "Okay what do we-" Sora began again before being yanked another direction into the large doors to there right.

"Okay stop doing that what are we doing here!" Sora Yelled impatiently.

"I'm not sure, but Donald said he'd be right back" Goofy Said.

Donald was talking to a half goat half human.

"What is that?" Sora asked pointing at the goat/human.

"That" Said Donald as he walked back over to them "Is Phil"

"So?" Goofy asked. Donald nodded. They both looked at Sora

"W-what?" Sora asked skeptically.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled. She had been entered into a fighting contest at the coliseum alone. "No, I wont do it count me out!" Sore shrieked.

"Then the world is doomed!" Donald hissed impatiently.

"But…" Sora looked down at the key blade "I can't…"

But soon Sora was standing alone in the mitts of battle, Sora amazingly beat all her opponents. The last opponent stepped to the field. Cloud, Sora looked at him, he was tall strong and had a huge Sword. "What? A girl?" Cloud said skeptically.

"Hay I'm a good fighter!" Sora said insulted. But before the battle started, A giant three-headed dog burst into the stadium, Cloud turned his attention to the Dog and off of Sora.

Sora ran out of the stadium Grabbed Goofy and Donald before they could say anything and climbed aboard the gummy ship and set off to Traverse town.

"What happened!" Donald asked.

"Lets say this, I get scared sometimes and I really don't want to die" Sora said.

Just then the gummy ship started acting up and it crashed into a near by world.

Sora was thrown from the ship and into the forest. Sora sat up and looked around.

"A jungle…Great" She said standing up. Sora zip around, standing behind her was an ape-man. "Great I'm trapped in a forest with a crazy ape man warring practically nothing!" Sore muttered "Yup I'm doomed!"

A little later after wandering around…

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sora yelled.

"Stop follow, Stop follow" The ape-man repeated.

"Just leave me alone!" Sore whimpered. Then a familiar voice was heard from a near by clearing. "SORA!" The voice yelled it was Goofy!

"GOOFY, HELP CRAZY APE-MAN!" Sora yelled, as she lay flat on the ground.

Then Sora and Goofy heard rustling in a near by bush. "Please not another ape-man!" Sora pleaded. But it was not another ape-man.

"Okay… A guy with a gun" Sora muttered.

The ape-man Killed the guy with the gun in a very grew some way and ran off.

"SORA!" Donald yelled as he entered the clearing; his eye twitched.

"He was like that when we found him" Sora choked. "Right… I found the key hole!" Donald said. "Great lets get out of here!" Sora Said.

And so they locked the keyhole.


	4. Stolen Hearts

Chapter 4

Stolen Hearts

"So let me get this strait Sora's this key master?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, she has forsaken you and Riku and has found new friends" Maleficent answered.

"I couldn't care less if she has new friends, I just want her to suffer and for Riku to be mine" Kairi sneered.

"And she will suffer, in order to do so you must open Kingdom hearts and let darkness cover the world" Maleficent hissed.

Riku stood out side the door listening "Sora…" he muttered.

Kairi walked out into the hallway, "You… where listening?" Kairi asked.

"What's happened to you Kairi, You've never like Sora but never hated her with such despise" Riku said, for the first time Kairi saw Riku's face was series, not the usual Smiling warm face he always had.

"No… This is Sora's fault, it always is she has new friends she doesn't care about you anymore!" Kairi yelled. "Sora still cares about you and me Kairi" Riku said.

Kairi bit her lip. Kairi plunged her hand into Riku's body and he rendered unconscious she had taken his heart. "I'm sorry but you can't get in the way, you'll see every thing will be fine once Sora's gone" Kairi whispered.

Sora Donald and Goofy Where once again in the Inn. Leon Burst out of the door to Soras left followed by Yuffie and Arise. "Hay you're that guy that knocked me out!" Sora said Pointing at Leon. "Wait you found the key master and just left him alone Leon!" Yuffie Spat. "Yuffie…it's a-a girl!" Arise said looking at Sora.

"…The point is he left her we could have found the key master sooner!" Yuffie hissed.

"It felt wrong to pick her up so I left her big deal!" Leon yelled "You guy's all ways yell at me so I'm gone! And I'm not coming back!" Leon yelled as he left the room.

Sora watched as he left "…You guy really are stupid so see ya!" Sora Said to Donald and goofy and she left.

"Key master Sora!" Goofy and Donald yelled following her.

"Hay! Leon wait up!" Sora yelled when… Sora Collapsed (From lack of food and water and the fact she is under mental stress)

Donald and goofy bent down to check her breathing "She's not breathing!" Donald yelled. "Gosh I don't know CPR!" Goofy yelled.

"You guys are so stupid CPR is so simple all you do is…Um…What?" Leon said turning around. Donald and goofy looked at him intently.

"N-no I-I won't do it and you can't make me!" Leon yelled.

"I beg to differ" Donald grinned.

Above them…

"Riku is so heavy!" Kairi said lugging Riku's Heart-less body along the street.

"That's it I'm putting you're heart back and making you walk with me!" Kairi hissed putting his heart back into place.

"What happened?" Riku said waking up "Kairi, there's something wrong with you…Stay a way from m-"

"NO I WONT!" Came Leon's voice from the street below.

Riku turned around to see:

Leon was being held down, his mouth to Sora's

Riku's eye twitched he collapsed.

"Oh great, Oh come on!" Kairi muttered.

Sora opened her eyes and sat up, "What happened?" Sora asked.

"Gosh you Collapsed!" Goofy said. "Did I now? What's up with Leon?" Sora asked. Leon was squatting on the ground repeating "It doesn't count a kiss, It doesn't count a kiss" over and over again. "He preformed CPR on you" Donald Explained.

Sora sat for a moment thinking about this. "…Well…its better than having you ANIMALS do it," Sora said standing up. "It doesn't count as a kiss etc" Leon repeated as Sora walked over. "Err… Thanks… for not letting the animals perform CPR on me…" Sora Said. Leon just kept muttering those same words, because he wasn't listening. "What's wrong with you? It was CPR!" Sora yelled.

Leon turned around "But…but…"

"But what? It wasn't like a-a kiss or something" Sora muttered. "… You're right… It wasn't a kiss…" Leon muttered.

"Okay so we should get back to the inn… right guys," Sora said turning to face Donald a Goofy. Back at the inn. "I knew Leon would be back!" Aries Smiled.

Leon didn't say anything just walk back into his room. "So Sora what's with him?" Yuffie asked. "I think he really wanted to get away from you guys" Sora replied. "Where are you going Sora?" Donald asked. "To go to bed I'm tiered" Sora said. "Oh no you're not!" Donald said, "we have to get going now!"

"Where are we off too Donald?" Goofy asked. "To Agraba!" Donald yelled.

"Where?" Sora asked. But Donald had all ready grabbed Sora and Goofy and they where once again in the gummy ship.

Sora, Goofy and Donald arrived at Agraba.

Maleficent walked along the streets of Agraba Jafar along side her.

"You said you found one of the princes?" Maleficent asked.

"Indeed I have" Jafar answered. "Do you have him?" Maleficent asked.

"I will have him for you soon" Jafar replied coldly.

Sora Donald and Goofy where wonder around Agraba. "We'll never find the keyhole so let's gust go!" Sora said looking down an ally. There was no reply. "Donald? Goofy?" Sora said turning around, They where gone. "Now they got lost, this is great" Sora mumbled to her self. Sora wondered down the ally looking around. "You look lost," a voice said. Sora looked around her "No I'm not Lost thank you"

A boy with long white hair purple eyes jumped down from above her. "You're sure you're not lost?" he asked. "No I am not!" Sora said hotly. "Did you loose something?" he asked. "…Have you seen a keyhole," she asked. "Ah keyhole?" the boy asked. "Yes, a keyhole" Sora repeated. "Well there's one on every door here," the boy said pointing to the doors on either side of them. "Okay… Thanks for your help bye" Sora said turning around. "My name is Kuja, what's yours?" the boy asked. "Sora" Sora answered. "Nice to meet you" Kuja said.

Sora and Kuja made there way to the City exit where Jafar and Kairi and Riku's heartless body where. "Riku!" Sora said running towards them. Heartless appeared Sora fell back words in shock. "Ah one of the Princes" Jafar said.

"Hay what is this?" Kuja said, he was being taken by the heartless. Sora quickly got to her feet she hesitated and hit the heartless over the head with the key blade.

Kuja was still being taken and was soon gone along with Kairi Jafar and Riku's body.


	5. Saving Kuja

Chapter 5

Saving Kuja

Sora was left with the heartless, Sora waked the heartless over and over but more and more kept appearing. Sora dropped the key blade "I'm going to die" Sora said. The heartless stopped and looked around they could no longer see Sora now that she was no longer holding the key blade. Once the heartless where a good yard away or so she grabbed the key blade and ran out into the desert.

Sora walked and walked until a cave shaped in a tiger's head came into view. Sora entered cautiously, Sora entered a big room where Jafar and Kairi where.

"Hey Kairi, have you seen Riku?" Sora asked casually. Kairi's face screwed up into an expression of most anger "None of you business" she answered stiffly.

"Um, Kairi you're not hiding Riku very well he's knocked out on the floor behind you" Sora said.

"Is she allowed to say that, tell me she's not allowed to say that!" Kairi cried jumping up and down in frustration. Jafar looked down at here "Did anyone ever tell you, Spoiled little-, that you are very annoying!" Jafar shouted.

"Hey you're working for me mister!" Kairi yelled. "I don't think so missy!" Jafar shouted back. While the two bickered Sora untied Kuja who was tied to a rock and right when she was about to drag Riku out of the cave with her Kairi looked up in triumph, "Ha-ha I won You work for me!" Jafar Sulked on the ground "How did she win?" he muttered.

"Good for you, now if you don't mind I'll take Riku and go" Sora said patting Kairi on the back. "You do that- wait, Jafar get them… I mean her!" Kari yelled before braking off into a series of mitotic laughter. Jafar became an Evil Jennie and Was heading strait for Sora when, Cloud popped out from a rock "hi I came to say hi and stuff-"

Jafar rammed in to cloud sending them both flying. Kairi was still laughing when she realized what happened "what… its over… I LOST!"

Sora shrugged and then was suddenly hugged my Kuja, "You saved me!" Kuja said hugging her tighter and tighter. Kairi picked up Riku to the best of her ability and disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey stop Kuja!" Sora said prying him from her body, "Great Riku is gone!"

"Who?" Kuja asked. "Riku, oh never mind I got to go find that duck and dog" Sora sighed.

"You can't leave me, what if those creeps come back for me!" Kuja said historically. "You're a guy you can handle your self" Sora said proceeding to exit the cave. Kuja followed her anyway.

Back at the gummy ship Donald and Goofy where waiting. "Where have you guys been, I could have died!" Sora cried. "Gee, we thought you would come back to the ship if you got lost!" Goofy said. "Oh, Well… you didn't tell me" Sora muttered. They where all on the gummy ship when Sora realized Kuja was on bored. "What are you doing her?" Sora asked. "I'm not staying there" Kuja replied. There was silence before Kuja yawned and put his arm around Sora.

"What are you doing" Sora said uneasy. " Don't Worry I like my boobs big!" Kuja smiled.

Sora took offence to this immediately and locked him in the back.

They landed in the gummy garage and Sora, Kuja, Donald, and Goofy made their way back to the inn where a familiar face was there to greet them. Cloud stood propped against the door of the inn. "You… um what are you doing here…sir" Sora asked cloud. "S-sir? No, no my name is cloud and I'm um… have a room here…" Cloud said uneasily. "You do no-" Yuffie started but cloud pushed her back into the inn and smiled and entered the in leaving Sora clueless and bewildered. "Who was that?" Kuja asked. "Cloud…. I geuss…." Sora said.

A little while later Sora convinced Donald and goofy that they should has some rest and food. Cloud was hiding out in Leon's room. Aora entered the kitchenfor dinner, Leon, cloud, Kuja, Yuffie and Aries all sat around the table. Donald and Goofy where sleeping. Sora sat down across from Cloud and began too eat. "I can get some new cloths for you, your shorts and sleeveless shirt are fine but it's a little colder here," Aries said.

"Oh, thank you! " Sora smiled, she needed a change of clothes and a nice bath before having to go to another life-forsaken place. After Dinner Sora went to sleep. In Leon's room thing weren't so nice. "So why are you here any way Cloud?" Leon asked. "Well… I needed to get away from the coliseum" Cloud Lied. "Right sure" Leon grinned. "Well I wanted to see someone… in Traverse town…" Cloud muttered.

"Who is this someone?" Leon asked a hint of interest in his voice. "No one" Cloud muttered again. "Come on tell me I won't teas you!" Leon Persisted. "That girl…" Cloud said underhis breath. "Er…Witch 'That girl'?" Leon asked, is it Sora? No it couldn't possible be her. "The brown hared one" Cloud said.

"Aries?" Leon said hopefully, Yes Arise that's who it must be, why on earth would it be Sora Leon though relived. "No the other one" Cloud said so soft Leon couldn't hear. "Sorry?" Leon asked. Clouds face turned bright red "Sora" he whispered. Leon's heart sank he wasn't sure why he felt like this but he did, he rolled over and turned off the light and there was no more talking after that.


	6. Vacations and weird guys

Chapter 6

Vacations and weird guys

Sora opened her eyes, Donald and Goofy's faces where in front of Sora's "No!" Sora moaned. "Yes, we have to go lock another world!" Donald yelled. "Have you never herd of weekends!" Sora said pulling the blanket over her face. "A what?" Goofy pondered.

"There's no time for weekends!" Donald said pulling the blanket off of Sora. Sora sat up "Fine" she said though gritted teeth.

"But after this I want a vacation.

You guys have me running all over the place, fighting monsters, meeting weird guys and on top of all that I get no break no food and this is the fist good rest I've had sense I got here!"

Donald and Goofy dragged Sora into the gummy ship. "Where are we going now?" Sora asked looking out the window. "To Halloween To-" Donald started. The ship thrust forward sending Sora into the window and Donald into Goofy. "Gosh what happened?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know!" Donald said standing up. Sora pushed her self away from the window and looked out and saw. "Ewe…It's like a tongue… Where are we?" Sora asked opening the door to the ship. "I don't know!" Donald repeated himself.

Sora Donald and Goofy stepped out into the strange mouth like place. "Hay that looks like a house of some sort" Goofy said pointing to what looked like a broken boat. Sora approached the boat and climbed up the small ladder that led to the deck. An old man was holding a puppet and singing to him self.

"Um, excuse me I-" Sora started. "MARRY MY SON!" The old man yelled jumping up and running over to Sora and thrusting the puppet into her arms. "Ahhhhhhh!" Sora yelled. "Who are you?" Goofy asked. "A crazy old man, what dose it look like!" Sora yelled.

"You want her to marry that puppet?" Donald asked. "He's not a puppet hes my REAL BOY!" The old man yelled. "I'm no puppet I'm Pinocchio!" The puppet said running of in tears. "loo-LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The old man yelled. "I really don't care about that weird thing, do you know where I could find a key hole?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you…if…. YOU FIND ME BOY!" the old man screeched. "Well I don't thin he know anything" Sora said to Donald and Goofy. "Oh, Gosh maybe he dose, we should find his boy that pinoc…pioc….popycot?" Goofy said. "It was Pinocchio, and I agree come on Sora!" Donald said walking after goofy into the tunnel the little puppet had run into.

As they continued farther into the slimy mouth like place. "KAIRI!" Sora yelled looking up at Kairi who was standing up on a ledge holding Pinocchio. "Kairi what are you doing!" Sora yelled up at her. "What? … Sora?" Kairi said turnning around and looking down at Sora. "And why do you have Pinocchio?" Goofy asked.

"You know you always seem to get in my way Sora" Kairi tonted "Oh yes and this puppets heart is needed by someone ells".

Kairi ran off into another long hall waylike place, Sora and her companions followed. Kairi stopped at a ledge, "That there puppet doesn't belong to you, it belongs to the old man!" Donald yelled. "Dose it look like I care?" Kairi spat. "Kairi just give back the puppet," Sora said.

"NO!" Kairi yelled hugging Pinocchio closes. Sora steped forward "Why do you need the puppet anyway?" Sora asked. "None of your bissness!" Kairi said. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Erm… well" Kairi started.

A black Vail of smoke clouded the aria Sora couldn't see Kairi anymore and when the smoke cleared a giant heartless stood in her place. Sora took a few steps back, as did Goofy and Donald. Sora helled up her keyblade and attacked. Goofy attacked the beasts legs while Donald cast spells.

The Heartless was low on power he was almost defieted as Sora swung her keyblade for the final blow t5he heartless knocked Sora off the ledge. Sora was heading started for the stomach acid "SORA!" Donald and Goofy yelled. Sora was blaking out from the sudden fall a dark outline flew infront of her and then there was nothing.

Back at the old mans boat Donald and Goofy, mostly Donald, Was eyeing the stange man who had saved Sora. He had long white hair and one black wing came out of his back.

"So again who are you?" Donald asked. The strange man said nothing. "Fine don't talk to use be rude!" Donald huffed. "Gosh Donald do you think she'll need CPR again?" Goofy asked. The strange man Started to remove her jacket. "Gosh isn't CPR done by using the mouth, why are you taking off her jacket?" goofy asked. "I just wanted to see what it looks like" the strange man said. Donald waked the man over the head "You sicko!" The man attacked Donald with his sword. Just as Sora started to wake up.

"What happened" Sora asked sitting up. "Sora!" Goofy yelled "you're awake!"

Donald was hiding behind a barrel. The strang man was just standing looking at Sora. "And then this guy saved you!" Goofy finished.

"And who is he?" Sora asked. "Well Gosh he won't talk" Goofy said. "My name is Sephiroth " The strange man said. "So now he talks!" Donald said coming out from behind the barrel. "What happened to Kairi did she get away, what about the puppet?" Sora asked. "Gone" Donald said. "ME BOY…ME BOY!" The old man yelled.

"And there's no key whole either" Goofy sighed. "Then we should leave" Sora said. "But what about his boy?" Goofy asked. "Well… We'll come back okay?" Sora said.

Goofy nodded and they headed to the gummy ship. "He can't come!" Donald said pointing at Sephiroth. "He saved my life Donald, the least we can do is give him a ride out of here" Sora said. Donald walked into the gummy ship with a scowl on his face. Sephiroth sat next to Sora on the way back to Travers town. "Um… Thank you" Sora said. Sephiroth looked down at her, he was a lot taller, and nodded as if to say "Your welcome"


	7. Underwater Parells

Chapter 7

Underwater Parells

The ship rocked uneasily, as if falling. "Why dose it feel like we are falling?" Sora asked. "Uh, gosh because we are!" Goofy said dumbly. "Not falling, we are entering water… or something, another world!" Donald said. "We can't bring Sephiroth to lock a keyhole!" Sora protested.

"No problem" Donald said pressing a button, Sphiroths seat flew out of the gummy ship. "I'LL GET YOU DUCK!" Sephiroth roared in the distance.

"Where did you send him?" Sora asked slowly. "To Travers town" Donald replied.

"Gosh, Duh… look!" Goofy said pointing out the window, water was on either side of the gummy ship and Cloud was floating around.

Bubbles exited his mouth as he smiled. "Oh my gosh!" Sora said running to the door. "You're not going to open that door!" Donald exclaimed.

"Well I'm not going to let cloud drowned, so yea I'm opening the door!" Sora said opening the door. "But, gosh then won't we all drowned?" Goofy said. Sora stood dumbstruck at the idea, but the door was already open. Water filled the ship and in moments everyone was unconscious.

Sora opened her eyes, she was underwater, but strange she was breathing. "What the…?" She started. She looked around, her friends where no where to be seen. "Cloud, Donald…That other guy…" Sora muttered. She looked down in despair.

"WHAT THE?" Sora yelled, her legs where gone and in there place was a long slender mermaid tail. "No!" Sora moaned, as Sora protested to her self and cried in pain at this transformation. Something was coming from behind her, she flipped around to see.

"Cloud I'm so happy to se-" Sora started, as he came into clearer view she saw that he too had a long fish like tail and, well, no shirt. Sora covered her eyes in embarrassment. "N-nice to see you… where's the um other guys" Sora said uncomfortably.

Cloud look puzzled for a moment and then looked at him self. "You like my Buff-ness?" Cloud asked, suddenly seeming so proud of him self. "Well um where's the other guys," Sora asked slowly taking her hands away from her eyes.

"Over there" Cloud pointed to, Donald, he was a starfish with his head sticking out of the bottom, Goofy, a turtle with his head. Both of them were floating around aimlessly. "I say we ditch them," Cloud said. "My thinking exactly" Sora said, and both of them swam off leaving Donald and Goofy floating around next to the gummy ship.

Cloud and Sora reached a recede ship. "I hope that old man isn't here as well" Sora muttered. A girl with red hair and fishtail exited the ship. "Excuse me!" Cloud yelled. The girl looked up, "We need directions to-" Cloud started. The girl swam up as fast as she could, her eyes became big like they where popping out of her head. "Be my friend, my names Arial, I love ships and other world lets be friends I'm going to take you to daddy he can help and then we'll go on adventures and cool stuff like that, huh, huh, huh!" The girl said extremely fast.

"Okay" Sora said. "Right, have you seen a keyhole around?" Cloud asked, he was very freaked out. "Ah, ah, ah KeYhOlE? Well let's see, up follows me!" Arial said, again very fast as she began to swim off. Cloud shrugged and he and Sora followed.


	8. That annoying girl I knew

Chapter 8

That annoying girl I knew

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, look, look, look!" Arial yelled in her fast springy voice. Sora Cloud and Arial where in a thrown room with a big guy with a fishtail and a long white beard. "Arial, who are they?" The man thundered. "My FRIENDS!" Arial screamed. "I don't know their names, what are your names?" Arial said fast.

"I'm Sora and this is Cloud" Sora answered.

"I see well-" The man started "Where's Arial gone?"

Sora and Cloud looked around but Arial was no where to be seen.

"I'm not sure, we are looking for a keyhole" Sora began.

"Find my daughter!" The man boomed.

"What about the keyhole?" Sora asked.

"Now that you mention it I know of one, the only one in our land, but first my daughter" The man said pointing to the door.

Cloud and Sora swam out the door and was soon out in open waters. "I can't believe this first 'find my boy' from that old freak and now 'find my daughter' from this weirdo, where dose it end!" Sora complained.

"Hay I know how you feel, its okay will go find the daughter lock the keyhole and then go home it will be just fine" Cloud said.

"Okay" Sora agreed and they continued swimming farther and farther into the ocean.

Sora and cloud stoped at a large rock that was blocking a small hole, and a loud ubnoxius voice was coming out, one Sora knew.

"Well we found her, now all we need is this rock moved" Sora said.

"No problem" Cloud said he waked the rock with his new tail and the rock rolled aside. But then came a blood curaling scream.

"ROBBERS!" Arial screamed from inside and with that she took off farther into the ocean.

"Yes, It will be fine…" Sora muttered. Sora and Cloud continued their pursuit of the crazy little mermaid and soon she stopped.

"Oh no!" Arial cried "Flotsam and Jetsam!"

"What?" Cloud asked puzzled. Arial was attacked by two eels and was soon carried off into the dark waters below.

"If you ever want to see the princess again you'll come after me!" A giant octopus whith a crazy head with purple skin "Ursula!" and then she swam off.

"What kind of a lame…ARG now its made even harder can't she just stay put that-" Sora stared. Cloud put his hand on the back of her shoulders and started to message her.

"Its Okay just let the anger-" Cloud began, but Sora had been rendered unconscious. . "My supreme strength rendered her unconscious!" Cloud Snuffled.


	9. The magic book

Chapter 9

The magic book

Sora awoke; she was inside the gummy ship.

"What happed?" Sora asked quickly, she looked down, her fins where gone and she seemed to be breathing air again.

"You left us!" Donald huffed.

"Its okay Sora I found Arial, killed at old hag and loked the world" Cloud said.

"Oh… Thanks so where are we headed?" Sora asked.

"To Traverse town where ells" Donald said, still slightly upset.

"Why aren't you and Donald all… fish like?" sora asked.

"Gosh, It probably has something to do with the space-time continuum and quad-internal paranomials the make up the basis of life and border on the paranormnal" Goofy said. Everyone stared at Goofy.

"What? I can make up science-y sounding stuff too!" Goofy said peeved. Everyone still stared at him.

"I read it off the computer over there…" Goofy admitted.

"Oh, right okay then" Every one said relieved.

As they reached Traverse town Sora walked over to Cloud, "Thank you Cloud, you really helped me out and-" Sora paused "What's that?" Sora asked pointing to a soggy book.

"I have no idea I found it back at Atlantica" Cloud answered looking down at the book. Sora couldn't feel but pulled towards the book like something was calling her, she dismissed it with easy but took the book along to examine.

As the gummy ship landed and Sora, Cloud, Donald and Goofy exited the ship a small welcoming group was there to greet them. Kuja, Sephiroth, Leon, Aries and Yuffie where there to greet them.

"What are you all doing here?" Sora asked puzzled. Leon looked uneasy while Sephiroth looked cool calm and collected and Kuja looked bubbly and ecstatic.

"I just wanted to see you, after a long trip like that!" Kuja fussed.

"I just came becoause he did" Leon said nodding his head twords Sephiroth "I don't trust him"

" Don't be ridiculous they came because there all in lo-" Yuffie started before Cloud put his hand on her shoulder and rendered her unconscious.

"I owe you" Leon whispered to Cloud.

Cloud just nodded, Sora stood there confused as every. After dinner Sora went to her room where she found.

"Kuja… What are you doing in my room?" Sora asked. Kuja who was sitting of Sora's bed stood up and walked over to her.

"We'll I though you might want some company of sorts!" Kuja smiled "Oh what's this?"

Kuja took the book Sora was holding and looked down at it.

"Thinking of reading? I'll read this to you it will be like a bed time story!" Kuja grinned pushing Sora over to her bed and tucking her in.

"Actually-" Sora began, but Kuja just cleared his throat loudly and opened the book. What happened next was astonishing and strange even for Sora who has traveled to many worlds has never seen anything like what she was about to see.


	10. A bear named Pooh

Chapter 10

The bear named Pooh

They were in a big bare grassy field with a log that had a yellow bear on it.

"Where are we?" Sora asked. The yellow bear walked up to Sora and Kuja.

"Hello, I'm Pooh, and I seemed to have misplaced my friends" the bear said obnoxiously.

"If he can 'misplace' friends, they must be items…but items aren't friends, unless he's insane, and bear's can't become insane…so they must be-" Sora thought.

"Are your friends imaginary" Sora asked bending down to Pooh's height.

"Oh…no, no, no, no, nOoO, they're not imaginary…THERE REAL! Oh so VERY real…" Pooh said with one eye larger than the other eye. "Ewww…" Sora muttered standing back up. "So Kuja, where are we?" Sora asked.

"Well, from the looks of it I'd say we're in the book" Kuja replied.

"Oh come on Kuja everyone knows you can't be sucked into books!" Sora said.

"Oh no, it happened all the time in my four-dimensional world" Kuja said.

"Four-dimensional? If your 4-D how come I see you in 3-D?" Sora asked.

"Because, if 4-D object entered the 3-D realm, they'd look 3-D," Kuja said.

"hey where'd the bear go?" Sora asked to no one in particular.

"He went into that wormhole over there, is my guess" Kuja said pointing to a circular portal with black, blue, and purple swirling about in it.

"wormhole? There are worms in that thing?" Sora asked disgusted.

"Oh sorry, I meant to say: warphole" Kuja said pulling Sora and himself into it.

In the warphole it felt as though they were being ripped apart and put back together without pain in a warm fuzzy room. They came out of the warphole at an area with a small house with a fire outside. Sora and Kuja walked up to the house and above the door, in golden letters, wrote: Mr. Sanders. Sora looked around and found empty pots that said: 'hunny'. Kuja rang the doorbell as Sora walked back up to the door.

"hellooooooooo!" Pooh said opening the door.

"why look at that! My new friends! Here come on in!" Pooh said smacking his lips. Sora and Kuja walked into his house. There were as many weapons in the house as 'hunny' pots. On his table was a guillotine with bloodstains.

"Can you help me find my friends?" Pooh asked.

"I'm in the mood for fresh meat!" Pooh said crazed pulling out a butcher's knife.

"Woah! Let's not do anything we'd regret now!" Sora said.

"Why would I regret it? I long for it!" Pooh said lunging at Sora.

Kuja jumped towards Sora and the both flew out the window in the nick of time.

The two looked up, Pooh had vanished…

Kuja and Sora walked around front and an owl flew down to them.

"Pooh is a bet of a nut eh? Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" the owl laughed.

"I'm owl by the way! This reminds me of the time my grandpappy" the owl said.

A warphole appeared and Kuja and Sora jumped in…only to be led into another area with a Large tree and a pond next to it. I little pink pig was on the ground.

"ah! People! Piglet scared!" the little pig said in a squeaky voice right before it took off behind the tree.

"Let's catch that bugger!" Kuja said.

"why?" Sora asked.

"You go around there, I'll go around here!" Kuja said.

And so they advanced towards piglet.

Then Pooh came out of a warphole when Kuja and Sora were out of sight.

"WhErE aRe YoU?" Pooh said holding up is butcher knife.


	11. Scary movie pooh

Okay never thought I'd be writing a comment up here, lots of people have been complaining about the 'grammar' and the fact that Goofy and various other people have misspelled words when the speak. This is intentional there stupid they don't speak right.

People also say the story looks like a ruff draft well its not it's how I write my stores. Its not the way everyone ells writes them but its how I write them so this story isn't meant to make heartfelt happy or so sad parts its for fun, its suppose to make you laugh and go what the heck?

So just clearing that up…

Chapter 11

Scary movie pooh

"aaaahhhhhh!" the pig screamed. "Don't worry we're not enemies" sora said. "Oh…in that case-" the pig said. Pooh jumped out behind the two and piglet pulled out a chainsaw. "AAAHHH!" sora yelled jumping into Kuja's arms. Under the weight of Sora kuja fell backwards into another warphole. "Don't woRry pooh! We'Ll GeT tHeM!" piglet said. Then pooh ate piglet and went upon his way.

Sora and Kuja fell out of the warphole in a clearing in the forest with many stumps. "hoo hoo hoo HoO!" a tiger, named tigger jumped down next to the two. "Will you play with me?" tigger asked his head spinning around slowly.

"Um…not right now thanks" kuja said rather frightened from it all. "Oh…ThEn YoU mUsT jOiN mE fOr DiNnEr" tigger said homicidally pulling out a knife and fork. "ahhhh not again!" sora screamed. "hey tigger…DiD yOu FiNd SoMe GoOd EaTiN'?" Roo said with two large canines sticking out from his mouth.

"Why this reminds me of the time when I was captured by a hunter and thrown in a pot hooo-weeee was it hot!" owl said his head growing to twice it's regular size. "Find your happy place, find your happy place.etc" kuja repeated over and over with his eyes closed and his ears covered. A warphole appeared and Sora grabbed Kuja and pulled him in.

The warphole spat them out in a garden with nothing but carrots. A rabbit came out of the tree a few meters away from where they dropped. Rabbit stared at the two for about three minutes before screaming "AAAAAHHHHHHHH POACHERS!".

Rabbit started running around in circles saying things such as "oh dear me" and "goodness my" and other things of that sort. Sora and Kuja tried to calm the rabbit down but it was to no aveil. "RaBbIt!" four familiar voices called out. "No…" sora and kuja said turning around slowly to the inevitable horror…Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Roo were running up a pathway each with their own unique weapon. "Finally their here…It'S eAtEn TiMe!" rabbit yelled pulling out two knives. "If we die sora I want you to know-" kuja started. "We're not going to die!" Sora said with her own doubts about her statement. Sora pulled out the keyblade "behold!" she said raising it above her head. The sun reflected off the keyblade and blinded the five homicidal animals. Kuja grabbed sora and jumped into the warphole that had appeared.

They got thrown onto a small hill with a tree and a swing (on the tree).

"tHeRe ThEy ArE!" rabbit yelled pointing. Pooh walked up behind the two. "well hello there my old chaps care for a cup of tea?" pooh asked. Kuja and Sora looked at each other and then deviously at pooh. "So will that be tea?" pooh asked. Pooh was place on the swing and then swung faster and faster until pooh flew off the swing into his friends and then they all fell into a river over yonder. "well…that was easier than expected…" Kuja said. "or so it would SeEm!" owl squawked as he slammed into Sora cutting her arm. Sora lost her balance and fell off the hill. "SORA!" Kuja yelled jumping after her. Owl flew into the ground and nevermore flew again, but just at that moment a bright light surrounded Sora and Kuja and they appeared back in Sora's room.

"….well that was fun" Kuja said with a small smile. "let's do it again sometime!" kuja said. Sora glared at him "out".

"don't tell me that wasn't fun!" kuja said. Sora pushed kuja out into the hallway and slammed the door behind Kuja. "I think that went pretty well actually" kuja said to himself as he walked away to his own room.


	12. Yuffie and Cloud!

Chapter 12

Yuffie and Cloud?

Sora was poked and prodded by Donald and Goofy, Sora slowly opened her eyes.

"No….not again…not another one!" Sora moaned.

"You should be grateful for you destiny!" Donald said.

"Well Gosh we only came to tell you its time for breakfast!" Goofy smiled.

"Erm… yeah that too" Donald said "But then well go for the next keyhole!"

Sora rubbed her eyes and stared, the kitchen table was almost completely full. Cloud, Leon, Kuja, Sephiroth, Arith and Yuffie all sitting at the table.

"Oh good morning Sora!" Kuja smiled.

"Hey" Cloud said coolly.

Leon was muttering something and Sephiroth just glanced at her.

"Hey Sora!" Yuffie yelled jumping up "We where just talking about you!"

"Oh… really what where you saying?" Sora asked.

"Well Cl-" Yuffie started, but before she could continue clouds scarf had rapped it self around her mouth.

Sora arched here eyebrow, as yuffie continued to talk through the scarf.

"re rad ra rarh rorie ran rit rad roo rin rit ren rush raprend ran ren" Yuffie continued.

"Okay…Cloud why'd you-?" Sora started.

"Well Sora a pleasure seeing you again I must be going" and with that Cloud picked up yuffie and exited the room. Everyone stared waiting for Sora too say something.

"Are they dating?" Sora asked. Arith spit out her tea in laughter "Yuffie? Date? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Sephiroth looked over at Sora, who was still standing.

"So off to seal another keyhole?" Leon asked.

"I guess that's what Donald wants me to do anyway" Sora's voice was heavy as she said this.

"But" Leon said.

"…But I really don't want too, I never asked for this and-" Sora began but before she could continue an omelet had landed smack on her face.

Arith had been hitting the table and had hit her fork and had sent the omelet flying.

This of course only made Arith laugh harder.

Sora pealed the omelet off her face and stared back at Arith.

Sephiroth made an attempt to rise but before he did so Kuja had rushed over to Sora.

"Are you all right Sora?" Kuja asked handing her a napkin.

"As fine as I could be at this moment in time… yes" Sora said taking the napkin and proceeding to clean her face.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon you want some breakfast, looks like most of the chairs are gone or taken though," Kuja said.

"Here Sora I was leaving anyway" Leon said getting up and offering her his chair.

"Thanks Leon" Sora smiled.

Leon got all spaced out and smiled and left the room.

Arith meanwhile was still laughing.

"So Sora care for some breakfast?" Kuja asked.

"I think I all ready did…" Sora said.

Arith laughed harder because of this bad pun.

Sora exited the inn and stretched.

"Finally we where waiting for you!" Donald Said not hiding the fact that he was irritated.

"Yuk lets go!" Goofy exclaimed. Sora entered the gummy ship along with Donald and Goofy and they took off.

"So where are we headed?" Sora asked.

"Gosh well lets see we got to go to um…um…. Where was it Donald?" Goofy pondered.

"Halloween Town!" Donald said.

"Halloween town? Wow how original, let me guess its Halloween all the time right?" Sora said.

"I guess you could say that but still it's your job to find the keyhole and save this world for destruction!" Donald said.

"So you keep telling me…" Sora muttered.

"What?" Donald asked eyeing her.

"Nothing!" Sora said, turning her head to look the opposite direction.


	13. Cool Gothic Chicks

Chapter 13

Cool Gothic Chicks

The next thing Sora new she was staining in a dark dingy town in what looked like gothic clothing. Donald and Goofy looked like Zombies.

"Ugh who chose these ugly things?" Sora asked looking down at her new attire "I mean my midriff is showing, who walks around like this?"

Donald jumped and said "it was….Goofy! Most certainly not me!"

Sora gave him a sullen look "you chose them didn't you?"

"No it was goofy don't you believe me?" Donald said.

"No not really…" Sora said.

"Some friends I have…" Donald muttered.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked through the dark dank streets of this old town when suddenly out of nowhere…

"ALLO!"

"AHHHH!" Sora screamed falling backwards.

A lengthy skeleton stood in front of her.

"What the…" Sora stared up at the skeleton.

"Allo, My names Jack!" the Skeleton smiled.

"What is it?" her words where shaky as she said this, Donald and Goofy semmed unfazed by this sudden Skeleton.

Sora proceeded to get up from the ground and brushed her self off as she did so Donald was already getting directions.

"Have you seen a key hole?" Donald asked looking up at the tall Skeleton, now identified as Jack.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Jack said "Hmmmm, indeed"

"Lo Gosh whatsa hmmmmsing about?" Goofy asked scratching his big head.

"Well I must say we should ask Professor Finkelstein" Jack said "Follow me!"

"Gosh hes shurr a fuunsy guy," Goofy yucked.

As they walked through gave yards misty places and other scary places, Something grabbed Soras leg.

"AHHH!" Sora Screamed falling forward and on to her face.

"JACK!" A shriek voice cried.

"Oh no…" Jack squeaked

"What do you mean by that!" the owner of this voice had now been shown as Zombieish looking girl stood up from the mist and stared at Jack.

"Oh, Sally… How are you?" Jack asked.

"How am? How am I!" Sally shrieked slapping Jack across the face.

Jacks heads swung, round and round, round and round, the Jacks head spun round and round all through the town!

Bystander: Now that's just not funny

Sword goes through the bystander's head.

Author: Now this wasn't funny

"JACK!" Sally started, she then burst into tears "I haven't seen you for months do you know how worried I've been about you!"

"Oh Sally I haven't seen you in 8 weeks" Jack smiled weakly.

"Actually 8 years but whose counting?" Sally sniffed.

There was a brief silence.

"You've been off with that Sally May girl again haven't you" Sally snarled.

"I don't know what your talking about Sally Jane" Jack said smugly.

Then all color disappeared from view.

Some one popped through the white.

"Oh no are we in a soap opera again?" Jack huffed.

Ogeboogy appeared and grabbed Sally Jane.

"Oh help me Jack!" Sally shrieked.

"Oh, not again what is this the third time this week?" Jack said throwing his hands up in the air.

Jack looked over at his new comrades, Sora and them, they where asleep.

As color returned to the world it was as if it never happened, except Sally Jane had been captured.

Jack woke his new friends and they continued on their way.

As there small Group made there way up, down and around the old town Sora noticed a boy, not like all the other boys that they had seen in this town but a boy in normal garments sitting alone by the dead fountain.

Sora Stopped walking and looked at the boy.

"Who's he?" Sora asked Jack pointing to the boy.

"Oh…. HIM…. Well you see his world was destroyed by some thingy he keeps talking about and so we let him stay here…until he refused to changes his HIDDIOUS clothes and refuses to help us in making Halloween fun" Jack cringed "Tisk, Tisck"

"Where going to burn him on October 13th do come!" Jack said handing Sora three tickets. Sora stared at Jack hoping to get a 'that's a joke of course we don't burn people' but no he just sat there smiling his evil grin.

"He-he well… I'm just going to go over here for a bit why don't you guys go find the key hole with out me" Sora smiled weakly.

"No way in-" Donald started.

"GOSH OKAY!" Goofy smiled.

"Very well moshonta we will proceed with out you" Jack said.

Sora walked over to the fountain as she did so she noticed the boy was about a few inches smaller than her, smaller younger maybe 10.

"Hi" Sora said.

The boy looked up at her.

"If you're here to tell me about my burning I already know…" The boy said returning his gaze to his feet.

"Oh, NO, no! I'm not here to…" Sora started "My name is Sora, I'm not from here either"

"You sure look like you're from here," The boy said looking at her garments.

"No well I needed to fit in till I leave" Sora said, "What's your name?"

The boy looked up at her. She showed no sigh of trying to coax him to a bon fire sooooo…

"My name is Zidane"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sort of Ironic that in the 13th chapter they get to Halloween town**

**xXAmethyst no HikariXx – thank so much, and yes Kairi dose play a similar roll as Riku did but not the same**


	14. Extremely obsolete

Chapter 14

Extremely obsolete

"Zidane, nice to meet you" Sora smiled

"Look my friends and I wont be here that long but maybe you would like to come with us?"

Zidane looked up at her

"you…you would take me with you?"

"Of coarse, it's better than being burned right!" Sora smiled

"come on lets catch up with my group!"

But as Zidane stood up Sora noticed something, a long furry tale was following him.

"Um…" Sora started.

The boy looked dejected when she said this

"it's the tale…right?"

"No, no Its um…Hey theirs my friends!" sora said pointing off into the distance.

Sora and Zidane met up with Donald, goofy and Jack, with not the warmest welcome.

"What. Is. THAT?" Donald said pointing at Zidane.

"Hes coming with us, his world was destroyed and he can't stay here, you heard Jack he said he is going to be burned!" Sora said.

"I don't care if he was about to be eaten by MOKEYS WE ARE NOT TAKEING IT WITH US! And you are NOT having a PET" Donald shrieked.

"I am not a pet!" Zidane yelled!

"Make your Monkey be quiet!" Donald roared.

"I AM NOT A MONKAY!" Zidane yelled, "I AM A HUMANBEING!"

"Humans are humanoids looking beings, WITH OUT TALES!" Donald yelled slamming his dictionary shut.

"Gosh, it doesn't says that in here" goofy said looking through the dictionary.

"Okay, okay" Sora said standing between Donald and Zidane

"Donald he is not a pet he is a human…sort of,"

"What do you mean sort of!" Zidane interrupted.

"As I was saying," Sora said hotly

"you should both TRY to get along"

Donald Humphed and Zidane glared but the arguing had ceased.

"Did you know Zombis don't were socks?" Jack asked.

"Okay…" Sora said.

"Goshis what did happenes to that's gal whos was heres?" Goofy asked.

"OH you mean Sally Jane" Jack said

"she was captured by Ogeboogy"

"And you need to save her don't you!" Donald said.

"No, no I was just going to go have some tea…" Jack dazed.

"But, but, IT IS YOU DESTONY TO SAVE HER!" Donald yelled.

"What is it with you and destinies?" Sora asked.

Donald paid no attention to this he was to busy with forcing Jack to go save his not so beloved Sally Jane.

A very reluctant Jack walked towards Ogeboogy's castle followed by Sora, Zidane, Donald and Goofy.

**I have had two people ask what Sora looks like as a girl, She has Brown hair that's just below her shoulders, Blue eyes, thin, Caucasian, her cloths are NOT like Sora's(as a boy) Chapters 1 – 4 she wears a white shirt and a navy blue pare of shorts. Chapters 5 – 12 she wears a sleeveless black shirt with black pants. In chapter 13 – (whenever she gets out of Halloween town) she is in a black skirt knee high black boots a blue sleeveless vest, an arm band or two and a fox Mask on the side of her head, her hair up in a pony tale.**


	15. Unexpected

Chapter 15

Unexpected

Jack Walked sulkily, Donald and Goofy walked behind Jack and at the tail end were Sora and Zidane.

"There it is," Jack said pointing to a large tower in the middle of a crater.

"Gosh doesn't look so scary," Goofy said putting his hand up to his chin thoughtfully. Donald spat something no one heard and Jack just stood their board.

"Okay, we have to get inside and find Sally" Donald started "where is the entrance?"

Jack heaved a heavy sigh and pointed to a door, the door was very high up on a balcony.

"We can't get there!" Donald yelled, "We need to find the front door!"

"…No we don't" Zidane said, he looked a little happier as he said this.

"Really?" Sora asked him.

"HE'S CRAZY!" Donald yelled.

"Let him speak!" Jack screeched.

"Well… we can-" Zidane started.

But then there was a loud banging

"Gosh" Goofy lucked, he had knocked on the huge metal in front of them, and it slowly opened.

They entered Oogie Boogie BOogie Boogie's Castle. Everything was dark and spooky, Goofy's teeth chattered as they walked. Suddenly out of no were:

"HE-HE-HE!" a little child like zombie was looking up at them.

"Hello, Shock" Jack said grimly.

"He-he-he" Shock replied.

"He-he…. Were is Sally?" Jack asked.

"We not spilling!" another child smiled

"Ah Barrel… nice to see you to" Jack said, his smile faded.

"Yeah not spilling!" another child said.

"Well the gangs all here hmm?" Jack said " Lock, Barrel and shock"

"Goshis what strange names!" Goofy said.

Donald looked at Goofy "you're names pretty strange"

"If you want your GIRLFRIEND you'll have to go through us!" Shock smiled.

"NOOOOO!" Jack yelled in agony for what seemed like hours on end.

He stopped screaming and the battle was already over. "It-it's over?" Jack asked. "Yep" Sora replied.

"So soon?"

"No you just screamed for a REALLY long time"

"Oh, ok. Thanks"

"No problem"

Sora, Zidane, Donald, Goofy and Jack ran into Oogie Boogie's room.

"Okay Oogie Boogie where is Sally!" Jack said heroically.

"Oh, ho, ho," Oogie Boogie laughed "My plan has worked to lure one of the princes of Darkness to me!"

"A what?" Sora asked

"You know Seven prince's of darkness to open Kingdome hearts," Oogie Boogie said.

"I still don't-" Sora said.

"Ugh, Maleficent is trying to open kingdom hearts and destroy the world to open Kingdom hearts she need the seven princes of darkness," Oogie Boogie said slowly.

Meanwhile: "I suddenly feel some sort of chill, and feel like someone has spilled the beans" maleficent said evily.

"Oh" Sora said, "so Jack's a prince?"

Oogie Boogie sighed "No that monkey boy is"

"And by capturing Sally you knew he would come?" Sora asked blankly.

"…Well it worked!" Oogie Boogie e said jerkily.

"So hand over the monkey boy and I'll give Sally back!" Oogie Boogie yelled "Oh, ho, ho, Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

The floor collapsed letting them all fall onto a giant roulette.

"The hel-" Sora began.

"AHEM!" Oogie Boogie said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The rules!" Oogie Boogie said.

"Oh right sorry" Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

"Quite alright, quite alright" Oogie Boogie said, "the rules are over there"

Oogie Boogie pointed with his pointed, finger-less hand to the wall.

On this magical wall the bag of bugs pointed to had a long piece of

Paper hanging of the wall, with such fine print, even with a microscope

You could just barely read it. Then suddenly and out of the blue Donald yelled "OK, WHO KNOW'S HOW TO READ?"

Everyone turned his or her heads to Donald, silence followed. Donald started to get embarrassed when people started whispering things to each other.

"I thought he was the smart one" Oogie Boogie said to goofy.

"Did he drop out too early?" Sora asked Zidane.

"I-I know how to read, I j-just didn't want to do it myself," Donald said quickly, knowing no one believed him.

"Fine! I'll prove it!" Donald said turning to the paper.

"R-ru…. Rool…rools…" Donald said trying to make out the seemingly foreign encryption, which in fact were only English.

"Oh just start the battle," Oogie Boogie said rolling his eyes and pulling a lever. Spikes came up around Oogie Boogie and he laughed a rather strange

Laugh that went something like this "MWWAAAHHAHAHAGHGHGAHAHAHA!"

"Is he choking?" Jack asked in a rather empathetic voice while holding his own fragile throat. Sora looked at him as if he were just a bit mental.

"Everyone move now," Oogie Boogie said like he would in an assembly.

"Why?" Sora shouted up to Oogie Boogie.

"Well I don't want to hit your head do I?" Oogie Boogie asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?" Zidane asked.

"Doesn't mean I have to be rude," Oogie Boogie said with a slight hint of distaste in his voice.

"So is this ok?" jack asked as they all lined up against the walls.

"Oh yes perfect!" Oogie Boogie said.

"Why do we have to do this?" Donald asked still a bit bashful from the illiteracy event.

"I'm going to throw some dice" Oogie Boogie explained impatiently.

"Well, gosh why are you going' to do that?" Goofy asked.

"If it lands on a 4 or up I win, 3 or lower you win" Oogie Boogie said.

"What happens if we win, and if you win?" Sora asked.

"If I win, you all blow up" a simultaneous gulp came from the heroes,

"And if you win I blow up"  
"so your gambling our lives?" jack asked.

"Yes, now-can-we-get-on-with-it?" Oogie Boogie said still very impatient.

"Why are you gambling our lives?" Zidane asked.

"This battle is long enough already isn't it?" Oogie Boogie said.

"True, ok were ready now," Zidane said.

Oogie Boogie threw his die and it landed on a two.

"Well this can't be good," Oogie Boogie said.

Then Oogie Boogie blew up into a mess of bugs and the arena started to shake violently.

"Ah, the castle is collapsing!" Sora yelled "Run for the door!"

Goofy and Donald way ahead was Jack.

But Sora and Zidane were way behind.

Jack, Donald and Goofy, now safely out of the castle, turned to see what would become of their friend Sora.

The castle was falling apart and the crater seemed to become deeper and sucking the house into the ground.

The last peace of cliff to grab onto Zidane reached and jumped onto it. But Sora was not going to make it she jumped but did not land on the plat form. Sora looked down and saw the endless pit below her and then looked up, Zidane was holding on to her hand. Sora was hanging off the side of the cliff while Zidane held her up.

The earthquake had stopped every thing was quiet and Donald and Goofy tried to find Sora. The air was filled with brown dust everywhere and was very hard to see. But one thing Sora did see was, when Zidane pulled her up their lips had met.

-------------------------------------------

Because of the long time it took chapter 15 is much longer, School started didn't have time to write so sorry for the wait or whatever.


	16. Wrapping things up

Chapter 16 

Wrapping things up

Sora's eyes were as wide as they could be; Zidane seemed to be caught up in the 'kiss' and had his eyes firmly shut. Jack and Goofy watched as if watching a lame TV drama. Donald scowled and tapped his foot impatiently and was steaming.

"What-" Sora started her face was very red now and she had an expression of alarm.

"Some kiss huh?" Zidane smiled.

Everything seemed to be standing still Sora was standing very close to the cliff Donald still patiently tapping his over grown yellow foot and Jack and Goofy giggling slightly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sora screamed clasping her hands over her mouth "I KISSED A MINOR, I'M GOING TO GO TO JAIL OH NO, NO, NO!"

Zidane looked at her puzzled

"I'm um, I'm sixteen"

"…Huh?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…"

Donald had, had it,

"WHO CARES WHAT AGE EVERYONE IS WE STILL NEED TO LOCK THE KEY HOLE!" Donald's voice echoed through the canyon where Oogie Boogies manner used to stand.

"Gosh Donald you yell louder than I ever heard" Goofy yucked.

"Yes my dear duck you sound as if you were being boiled…hmm roast duck…hmm…hmm in deed" Jack smiled.

Donald took much offence to this and began to yell again.

"WE NEED TO FIND THE KEY HOLE AND GET OUT OF THIS DUMP!"

"Were's in a dump?" Goofy asked.

"Right, you said you knew where the key hole is" Sora asked Jack.

"Hmmm… Oh yes it WAS Oogie Boogies manner but it must have been destroyed or still buried in there some where" Jack pondered.

"Well that settles it we can't lock this 'world' so lets go home!" Sora smilled happily.

"Now hold on-" Donald started.

"Forget it Donald we are going home!" Sora said.

"But!"

"No"

"YOU!"

"Yup"

But Sora, Zidane and Goofy walked back onto to the gummy ship and prepared to go back to the inn where no doubt Leon, Cloud, Kuja and Sephiroth were awaiting there dear Sora.

Okay shortest chapter-ever-know to man.

Well its just the ending or wrapping up of this arc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its short but the next chapter will be longer, schools been backing me up a lot so this chapter is a few weeks late or whatever, well enjoy.


	17. A Problem at Hand

Chapter 17 

A Problem at hand

Leon, Cloud, Kuja and Sephiroth were standing in front of the inn with some very dejected looking Arith and Yuffie.

"I don't get it why do you guys like Sora and not us!" Yuffie demanded.

"Well, Yuffie you'r still waiting for normal parts to grow in and Arith…Well she stalks people" Kuja siad rubbing the back of his head.

"I do not" Arith growled.

"Oh so you were just following me around for no reason?" Cloud asked.

Arith opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

The gummy ship was lowering to the ground Kuja's eyes went all bubbly and a big smiled spread across his face. Thought it quickly faded off all of the boy's faces when they saw Zidane step off the ship.

"Hi!" Zidane chirped.

The boys were silent.

"Hey guys!" Sora smiled running off the ship and out to her welcomers.

The boy's faces lighted up and gave Zidane a look of "Ha-ha she like US better!"

Donald and Goofy slowly walked off of the ship, by this time everyone else had gone inside the inn.

"WHY doesn't anyone like me…" Donald grouched.

"Well Gosh I is likes ya!" Goofy grinned. Donald gave him a slight smile and they entered the inn.

"So… who's this …guy" Leon asked pointing to Zidane.

"Oh… they were going to burn him, we had to bring him with us… he would have died…" Sora started.

"Hey its fine you don't have to explain… well not really…" Leon said.

Sora looked down at her feet and sighed.

"What-" Leon started, but as soon as he did Cloud had appeared.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked in his deep bishi voice.

"Stupid Cloud" Leon muttered, he looked over at where Kuja and Zidane sat, facing one another in a locked eye contact.

"What's with you guys?" Leon asked.

"Oh, nothing" Kuja said in a low growl.

"Nothing at all…" Zidane sethed.

"They're brothers" Sephiroth said calmly.

"Really?" Leon asked look at the boys.

"And if you think that Sora with think you're cute like everyone else then you are-" Kuja began.

"Yeah? Well I kissed her!" Zidane said proudly.

Kuja's mouth dropped along with Leon's Sephiroth merrily look up at the smug Zidane.

"You-you-you did NOT!" Kuja yelled.

Zidane nodded smiling.

"Didn't what?" Sora asked walking over to them with Cloud right behind her.

"Nothing!" Leon said hurriedly.

Zidane continued to smile.

"Okay… well I'm going to go wash up don't make a mess guys," Sora said walking down the hall way to her room.

"Oh I'll make a MESS" Kuja said launching himself at Zidane.

"Hold on guy's" Cloud said grabbing Kuja "What happened?"

"Zidane kissed Sora" Sephiroth said coldly opening the door.

"Alright lets take this fight outside" Cloud said.

Leon, Cloud, Zidane and Kuja walked out of the inn ready for a fight.

Sepiroth kicked Donald, Goofy, Arith and Yuffie out onto the cold street and locked the door.

"What just happened?" Zidane asked.

"I think we were just locked out of the inn," Kuja said.

"ME get kicked out of MY own INN!" Arith yelled, "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Sora stepped out of the shower and dried her wet brown hair. As she walked into her main room she realized her cloths that she had but on her bed were gone and in its place was a long red dress.

"Huh?" Sora asked, "What happened to my cloths?"

Sora walked over to her closet and opened it, it was empty.

"W-what happened to my clothes?" She half yelled.

The smell of dinner was all throughout the inn, so Sora reluctantly slid on the dress and walked into the dining room and sat at the large table. The weird thing was, no one was there.

"Arith… guys?" She asked peeking into the kitchen, what she saw surprised her.

Sephiroth was holding dinner in his hands and Arith and everyone else was no where to be seen.

"Oh, um… where's-" Sora began.

Sephiroth said nothing but her led Sora by her had to the dining room were he had her sit down at the table. He then sat dinner in the center of the table and sat down across from the puzzled Sora.

"You look very nice," Sephiroth said in a smooth coldish voice.

"Thank you…" Sora replied shakily, she was not at all sure what was going on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about not updating for a while school is to long and takes up to much time. Anyway here is the next chapter it was three and 1/3 pages in word hope you enjoyed.


	18. Glass Halfempty

**Chapter 18 **

**Glass Half-empty**

Sora looked around the dinning room, Sephiroth sat across from her but other than that no one else was in sight.

"So, where is everyone else?" Sora asked. Sephiroth looked up from his food but didn't answer.

"Not to talkative huh?" Sora said turning back to her food.

The rest of dinner was very quiet which made Sephiroth happy and Sora uneasy.

As soon as Sora was finished she stood up to leave.

"Well um great dinner I'll just-" she started. Sephiroth took her arm and led her out onto the balcony.

"Er…" Sora began but just then she heard something like Clouds voice from below. And then she heard Zidane's voice as well.

"Hay do you hear that?" Sora asked Sephiroth bending over the railing to seem if she could find where the voices had been coming from.

"Nothing" Sephiroth said. Sora looked up at him

"Huh so you do talk" Sora smiled.

Sephiroth didn't reply.

"And now you're not talking…Again" Sora said her smile fading.

Silence followed this… a VERY long silence.

Sephiroth tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Ye-" Sora started but was suddenly interrupted when he (I bet everyone knows…. --) He kissed her (YAY!)

"W-wait hold on um look I don't um, think of you that way…" Sora said quickly, but Sephiroth paid her no attention he just walked back into the inn looking very smug.

"No point…he wasn't listening…" Sora said dejected.

"NO!" came a wail from below the balcony.

"K-kuja?" Sora asked bending over the railing again.

"OH SORA DID HE…DID HE!" Kuja cried looking up at her. All the other boys were there as well looking up at her.

"W-what are you guys doing out there!" Sora yelled down to them.

"Sephiroth locked us out!" Yuffie yelled.

"Oh…well…I'll unlock the door for you guys" Sora said.

Once everyone was back inside Kuja was fawning over Sora and all the other guys looked very unhappy.

"Guess it's not that special huh?" Cloud whispered to Zidane.

"Huh?" Zidane asked.

"Kissing Sora I mean, Sephiroth did too so it's not that special anymore" Cloud said cooly.

Leon was grumbling to himself "Stupid Sephiroth…taking advantage… not a real man…"

"L-LOOK AT MY DINNER!" Arith yelled looking at the half-empty dish that used to have a turkey in it.

Donald was tapping his foot muttering to himself about how Sora wasn't taking her destiny seriously.

Goofy was playing with flowers.

And all seemed to be right it the world… OR DID IT?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 hope you all enjoyed I'll update with a big chapter as soon as winter break sets in.

to see pictures of Sora you can visit my web site by googling PerseusProductions as one word, its the first link, once at the site click the link Imogene, then click art then Sora to see pictures.


	19. Feathers and a Capture

Chapter 19 

Feathers a Capture and a Chaos

Sora's eyes slowly opened, all her clothes had been returned to her closet and the large room seemed, now, just a bit to big.

"Please say Donald is enjoying the break as much as I am" She muttered sitting up in the bed "Please don't make me go after another key thing…"

Sora rubbed her eyes and blinked. Something, something big was curled up at the edge of her bed. Slowly Sora got out of bed and backed away from this strange um…thing….

Sora held out the stick (which Kuja gave to her for wacking anything that attacked her) and poked the…thing. It moved and Sora retracted her stick and poked again.

"Ooooooh" it said.

"Er…um…" Sora started.

The thing sat up, and because of the dark morning light all she could see was the black outline. The thing was large slender and had what looked like a feather sticking out of the top of its head. So Sora did what any cowered would do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

Leon, Cloud, Kuja, Zidain and Sepheroth ran down the hall and kicked down Sora's bedroom door. Sora was sitting on the floor against the wall; white er…featherish things sat at the foot of her bed.

"S-sora, what happened?" Kuja asked helping her up.

"There was a…er…thing in my room and…" Sora said shakily.

"It's okay Sora we'll make sure this thing doesn't come back!" Zidain said.

(Don't ya'll love the excessive use of the word "Thing"? I know I do!)

All the guys escorted Sora to breakfast where, as always, Donald sat yelling about a Key hole.

"There you are!" Donald yelled pointing his spoon at her "Where were you? Never mind, do you know what time it is?"

"Er-" Sora began.

"Gosh is it eight o'clocky?" Goofy asked dumbly.

"NO IT'S TIME TO LOCK A KEY HOLE!" Donald yelled impatiently.

"Oh come on!" Sora sihghed

"Yeah she just got back" Kuja sniffed.

"Yes and ehem I don't think she should go out unprotected!" Cloud said, with his deep Bishi Voice, which made Arith faint, or pass out or just fall over for no reason.

"I agree" Leon said calmly.

Sephiroth nodded.

"Oh no we're not letting you near her Mr. Guy-who-kissed-her-with-out-permission!" Kuja huffed.

Sephiroth ignored this and kept staring into space.

"Well that's to bad she is going to find that key hole and lock it up good, and NO BOYS can COME!" Donald said final-like.

"I protest!" Kuja yelled.

"Me too!" Zidain cried over the excessive noise.

"NO WAY!" Donald yelled dragging Sora and Goofy out into the gummy ship.

"Okay now to the next world!" Donald said enthusiastically.

"Great, just when I was starting to get to enjoy my vacation…" Sora mumbled.

"Key Masters don't get Vacations!" Doanld snapped.

Sora grumbled about Donald being stupid and some other such.

"So er Gosh where is we going?" Goofy asked.

"To Peter Pad world" Donald said emotionlessly. Sora sighed and looked out the window, she kind of wished one of they guys had come, they would be better companions then Donald and Goofy.

Ahead a Large boat was I view.

"Pirates!" Donald yelled turning, but it was no use they flew up on one side and blasted their gummy ship.

"W-what's happening Donald!" Sora asked as the ship was knocked to one side.

"P-pirates!" Donald yelled pointing out the window; the ship had a black flag with a skull on it.

"Oh my-" Sora started, but then the ship rocked violently to one side and she blacked out.

Sora's eyes slowly opened, her head hurt, a lot.

"Where?" Sora started slowly sitting up suddenly felt a pain in her side. She looked down at it and to her horror she was wounded. It was bleeding very badly, a large piece of glass was digging into her side. Blood was all over her pants and shirt. She looked around her; she was in a boat or a ship of some kind. It was made of wood and it creaked softly ever few minutes. Sora pulled the glass out of her side leaving it gushing with blood.

"Owe…" She tore a piece of her shirt and used it as a bandage, stopping the blood from leaving her body, for now.

Her legs shaking as she pulled her self off the bloodstained wood. She was weak, and Donald and Goofy were no where to be seen, she was all alone. Just as she had gotten to her feet the door in front of her. A tall slender boy about a few years older than her entered the room. His hair was short and white; his skin was a bit tanned.

His clothes were very strange. But the thing she noticed was the fact that his hair at the top stuck up like a feather.

"I-you-" She said pointing at him, as she did so she lost her balance and fell to the cold floor.

The boy seemed to appear next to her (AKA Really fast). He was now holding her in his arms and looking into her blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her with his large greenish eyes.

"I…Who are you!" she asked suddenly. This seemed to take him off guard.

"My name is Chaos, it's very nice to meet you…Sora"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all that don't know Chaos is from Xenosaga, which Squaresoft…er SquareEnix helped make.


	20. Peter to the Rescue

**Chapter 20 **

**Peter to the Rescue**

"YOU WERE THAT GUY IN MY BED THIS MORNING!" Sora yelled pointing at Chaos.

"Well…yes, Oh Sora you are even more beautiful-" Chaos began, but Sora was no long in his emaciated arms. Sora was pulling at the locked door.

"S-sora!" Chaos whined.

"What do you want now?" Sora asked thwacking her Key blade against the door.

"We were having such a tender moment and you just…left" Chaos muttered placing his for fingers together.

"…How do we get out of here?" Sora asked finally.

"The way is simple…" Chaos started.

"And it's located in what direction?"

"It'll cost you" Chaos grinned.

Suddenly A crazy looking guy wearing green barged through the locked door.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Peter Pan!" he screeched.

"We'll I'm looking for-" Sora began.

"Wendy!" Pan exclaimed.

"Er…close but no dice…" Chaos smiled "Now Sora and I'll just be on our way!"

"We must find Wendy!" Pan yelled again.

"Well I'm looking for someone too so maybe we can all look er together!" Sora said quickly.

Chaos seemed a bit upset about this situation but Peter was very enthusiastic… too enthusiastic.

"YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY!"

"Will it ever stop?" Sora groaned.

Pirates attacked Sora, Chaos and Pan and they defeated them and went on their way and the same pirates attacked them…again….

And just when our hero's thought their magical journey was as mundane as it could be… they were attacked again- okay not really.

They had entered a smaller room and were attempting to hide from the pirates.

"How many are there!" Sora exclaimed.

"We must find Wendy!"

"Well at least he stopped singing…" Chaos muttered.

"Pan? Peter Pan!" A small voice called out.

"WENDY!" Pan yelped.

Wendy was above them there was a net-ish thing-ish trapdoor-ish thing that let them see each other.

"Don't Worry I'll Get You Out!" Pan smiled "because you CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY!"

"Ugh…there wouldn't happen to be anyone else in there with you would there?" Sora asked.

"Oh, why yes some strange boy, though he hasn't said a word, how RUDE!" Wendy huffed.

"Well step away from the er… trapdoor!" Chaos yelled.

"What are you going do?" Sora asked with a tonless voice.

Chaos didn't answer it was THE DREADED SILENT TREATMENT!

"Oh NO-" Wendy began but the pirates were taking her away.

"WENDY!" Pan yelled hurry we HAVE to get up there!"

Chaos blasted the trapdoor open and Sora and co. climbed up into the prison, but Wendy was no longer there or the boy she had talked about.

"Great" Sora muttered.

In the Caption Hooks Cabin:

Kairi, Maleficent and Hook stood in the room, Riku's heartless body sat on the couch.

"Well Pan's on my ship and that brat girl key watsit is here as well!" Hook shot.

"Th-that's NOT MY fault!" Kairi yelled.

"Silence fools, Kairi I believe I still have some to teach you about the heartless" Maleficent smiled evily.

"You didn't teach me everything before!" Kairi yelped.

"Do you know what our goal is?" Maleficent cringed.

"…to…get rid of Sora…?" Kairi muttered.

"No, our goal is to open KINGDOME HEARTS!" Maleficent yelled and green flames surrounded her all cool and evil and stuff.

"…The…what?"

"Kingdome Hearts, the door that leads to dorkness…DARKNESS!"

"So why don't we just open the door?" Kairi asked.

"…Because to open the door we must assemble the PRINCES OF DARKNESS!"

"Not the princesses heart?" Hook asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not fool!"

"Yeah I um was SO not collecting them….at all…"

"Were does Riku come into all this?" Kairi asked.

"Riku…he is one of them…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a reason for not updating, School. KH2 will be here before I know it so I have to start writing more. Please update someone so I know someone is still reading…IS anyone still reading? Look for updates before the end of February or the beginning of March.


	21. The Evil in All of Us

**Chapter 21**

**The Evil in All of Us  
**

"WENDY! WENDY! WENDY!"

"Please shut him up…" Sora groaned, the party had since been traveling around the ship looking for-

"WENDY!" Peter shouted again.

"OH MY GOSH STOP!" Chaos yelled shaking madly.

"What are we going to do, it's as if no ones here… except for mindless heartless pirate things…" Sora sighed.

"WENDY!"

"Don't worry Sora I'm sure we'll…um… well actually I don't want you to find Riku…but…" Chaos started, he was now thinking.

Just then a crazy laughter erupted from behind them. Sora spun around to see Kairi.

"Kairi…" Sora muttered.

"Yes. It is I your worst nightmare!" Kairi squealed.

"A cheeto?" Peter asked in a wary voice.

"Your afraid of a cheeto?" Chaos giggled (like a schoolgirl)

"No…I…Wendy is afraid of cheetos!" Pan smiled.

"I am not peter!" Wendy yelped from behind Kairi.

"Did someone say cheeto?" Hook asked stepping out from the door.

"Is everyone afraid of cheetos here?" Sora asked rhetorically.

"I AM NOT A CHEETO!" Kairi yelled furiously shouting like a lunatic.

"But you're afraid of them…" Pan scratched his head.

"I MOST SERTAINLY AM NOT!" Kairi yelled, "The sooner you're all dead the better!"

"Kairi where is Riku!" Sora said firmly.

"Riku is…safe from YOU!" Kairi yelled.

"He needs his heart back Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"I…I…I don't have it anymore…" Kairi pouted.

"Wh…what…you lost his…his…" Sora started. Kairi's face was red and angry.

"You always were… STUPID!" Kairi yelled.

"Um…so any chance you guys will be done with your chick fight anytime soon?" Chaos asked because pan and Wendy are gone and I think we better go and get what we came for." Chaos interrupted.

"You'll NEVER get Riku!" Kairi shouted "Here Sora I learned something new" Kairi held out her bony hand and a heartless in the shape of Sora came up from the floor.

"Good huh?" Kairi mused "I call her Anti-Sora, have fun"

Kairi melted into darkness leaving Sora, Chaos and Anti-Sora all alone.

Sora pulled out the Key blade ready to attack when miracles of all miracles Donald and Goofy burst in slamming the Anti-Sora between the door and the wall.

"SORA!" Donald yelled angrily.

"Um…Where have you guys…been?" Sora asked slowly.

"FINDING THE KEY HOLE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Donald yelled.

"Now Donald Sora's just been losted is all, hickyuk" Goofy smiled.

"Yes, Sora is not at fault here!" Chaos said.

"…WHO ARE YOU!" Donald said accusingly.

"Why I am-" chaos started.

"YOU PICKED UP ANOTHER PRITTY BOY MONKEY!" Donald yelled at Sora.

"I didn't PICK him up! He's been following me! I'm the victim!" Sora said defensively.

"I DON'T CARE GET RID OF IT!" Donald yelled.

"Now Donald calms down all you need is a hug-" Goofy hyked.

"I DO NOT NEED A HUG I NEED SORA TO SEAL THE KEY HOLE AND FIND THE KIND!" Donald huffed.

"Well did you find it?" Chaos asked.

"Find what?" Donald asked bitterly.

"The key hole you love so much." Chaos smiled, Sora chuckled.

"Gosh I dun gets it" Goofy smiled, goofily.

Donald got very angry with this but he and Goofy had found the keyhole and so they locked this world and went home. But to their horror something terrible and tragic had happened…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry guys, I updated though its still March, KH2 is coming out next Tuesday the 28th, This story is almost finished. Only 3 to 4 chapters left until Kingdome Hearts Chain of Interviews. It shall be most exciting!

Please review guys it's the only way I know if I should continue writing! (Yeesh I sound like everyone else on Fanfictions, Well they're right...please review )


	22. The Boys Are Gone!

**Chapter 22**

**The Boys are Gone!**

"What happened to this place!" Sora stared at the burned inn.

"Looks as though it cot fire" Chaos speculated.

"I know that it cot fire but why? Things don't just catch fire for to reason!" Sora yelled shaking Chaos.

"Gosh alls our stuffs was in theres" Goofy smiled.

"How CAN YOU be so calm, YOU of all people!" Sora yelled at Donald.

"Now that you have no home you will have nothing but Key hole hunting on your mind! Bwhahahahahahahah!" Donald quacked.

"S-sora?" A weak cry came from the ruble.

"Zidane? Kuja?" Sora yelled running over and throwing the ruble to uncover…

"Oh its just yuffie…"

"What do you mean by that!" Yuffie yelled.

"Well just that… where are all the guys?" Sora asked.

"Me? Why should I know, I don't stalk people!" Yuffie huffed.

Sora groaned and dug through the ruble until she found Aris.

"Aris where are the guys?" Sora asked grabbing Aris by her shirt.

"MY PRECIOUS CLOUD HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM ME OH THE HORROR!" Aris cryed.

"But, they have to be here, somewhere…right?" Sora looked around furiously in such of some sign.

"FORGET about them, without them to distract you YOU will be able to fulfill your destiny!" Donald said unconcerned.

"…Sora…If it will make you feel better…I think I can find out…where they are…" Chaos muttered.

"Then why didn't you say something!" Sora yelled.

"Well I have um cameras…" Chaos started.

"In my room and the inn." Sora finished for him with much disdain.

"Er… Yeah that's about right." Chaos smiled.

Looking back at the camera feed:

"Kuja get out of Soras' room!" Leon yelled.

"Sora doesn't mind! I've been in here loads of times!" Kuja smiled.

"I want to be in Soras' room." Zidain cried jumping on Soras bed.

"This is breaking and entereing!" Leon shouted.

"No it's not I have the key!" Kuja smiled.

Sephiroth walked in and sat on Soras' chair.

"Not you two!" Leon groaned.

"Hey" Cloud said as he walked in as well.

"We. Shouldn't. Be. In. Here." Leon yelled.

"Sora doesn't mind" Zidain said.

Just then a tape that said: Moive of Sora

Flew in the window.

"LOOK!" Kuja smiled.

So all the boys went out the window after the tape.

End camera feed.

"In…my room…" Sora said.

"So they're wondrin round towns?" Goofy scratched his head.

"Oh wait there is something else…" Chaos said.

Camera feed:

Kairi climbed in the window and dropped a match.

"Now all of Soras' stuff will burn! And I'll be safely hidden at Hollow Bastien!" Kairi yelled.

End Camera feed.

"So Kairi stole the guys and is hiding at this Hollow Bastien?" Sora asked.

"Oh I remember that place, it's where I first turned up after my world was destroyed." Chaos said.

"Great take us to it!" Sora smiled.

"NO, NO AND NO!" Donald yelled "WE WILL NOT GO ON SOME WILD GOOSE CHASE TO FIND YOUR MAJOR DESTRACTIONS!"

"Donald this place is bound to have a key hole, they all do." Sora said unenthusiastically.

Hollow Bastien:

"Kind of a desolate place huh?" Sora muttered.

"Gives me the creeps" Chaos shivered.

"Walki'n on waters is fun" Goofy smiled.

"Humph" Donald…um Humphed…?

The group scrambled up the ice shifts until they found:

Kairi yelling at some wild Yack…or beast…

"How did you get here!" Kairi yelled.

"I-I don't know I just BELIEVED that I could find Belle and I was here." The yack, I mean Beast said.

"THAT'S BALONY!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey Kairi, we'll just slip by this conversation and head inside okay?" Sora said.

"Fine, I mean NO! Ehem, so you made it this far did you!" Kairi yelled.

"Um, yes." Sora said.

"Well, you shall go no further, We will open Kingdome Hearts and there is nothing YOU can do about it!" Kairi laughed.

"Well I could stop you." Sora said.

"…Well…yes…but…" Kairi thought hard "I'm going to tell Maleficent that you're here!"

"You do that" Sora replied.

Kairi disappeared leaving the y-Beast.

"Who are you people" The beast (See didn't call him a Yack this time ) Said.

"I'm-" Sora began

"She is the Key Blade Master!" Donadle yelled.

"And I'm her Boyfriend" Chaos smiled.

"No you're not…" Sora said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Um…well I got mad at Belle because she went in the West wing and she said she was leaving and then I was here." The beast said.

"Well Gosh she's in the forest back in your world bein attacked by wolfys!" Goofy hyucked.

"Oh…" The beast disappeared.

"That was strange…" Sora muttered "Well lets go find the guys..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay Chapter 22 is here, 23 and 24 and if there is a 25 will be here soon. I'll tell you this now, the story will not be finished by the time KH2 comes out, it come out on Tusday, yesterday. I have 2 more chapters to go. Sorry, then I will be posting KH Chain of Interviews followed by the first chapter of Kingdome Hearts: If Sora was a girl 2. Both Chain of Interviews and KH:ISWAG2 will be done as separate story's from KH1 so you'll have to look for them at my profile. I'll update again soon way before April is over, I'll be trying to finish KH1 before April 10th or 15th Chain of Interviews will be short and will be updated at the same time with KH2 so hope you enjoy this chapter please revieew and happy KH2 playing!


	23. Lerning to Waltz isn't as easy as it Lo

**Chapter 23**

**Learning to Waltz is not as Easy as it Looks**

"Geez, just in MY moment of glory and SHE has to walk in!" Kairi yelled as she ran down the hall.

"AS IF I would just let HER waltz around her-" 

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"ACK, how did you get here so fast!"

"What are you talking about we just followed you" Chaos sighed

"Tra-la-la-la-la-la-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goofy sang throwing daisies every which way.

"Ah, dear Kairi, they brought us a present" an evil unknown (that's not so unknown) voice sneered.

"M-M-Maleficent!" Kairi shrieked.

"Present? We didn't…?" Sora started.

"Ah but you brought us the last piece of the puzzle!" Maleficent smiled.

"What?" Kairi was sooooo confused.

"Chaos"(ZOMG, we did NOT see THAT coming!)

"M-me?" Chaos stepped back.

"Don't be afraid of the darkness dear boy" Maleficent smiled.

"Wait, I don't…what's going on?" Kairi asked scratching her head.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN?" Maleficent asked "We are collecting the seven Princes of Dork-Darkness to open Kingdom Hearts, so pay attention at the meetings!"

"Kingdom Hearts!" Donald quacked.

"Gosh that can't be good!" Goofy yucked savagely.

"And I'm…part of this?" Chaos said looking down at himself.

"Don't worry I won't let her take you…" Sora said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I KNEW you cared!" Chaos said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, to close for comfort…."

"You can not stop me!" Maleficent snarled rising up into a black dragon.

"…Um…yeah Chaos you might be on your own…"

"But…but you said you'd!" Chaos whimpered.

"Oh fine!" Sora attacked the black dragon with Donald and Goofy aiding her.

Big Battle whoopi do, they beat her we get some items and need some healing lalalalalalalalalalala.

"Okay so did we save the world?" Sora asked.

"Gosh…" Goofy started opening his large daisy filled mouth.

"SORA!" chaos yelled as Kairi dragged him down a dark tunnel.

"Yesh he's being beat by a girl, a wimpy one at that!" Sora groaned.

(Chaos is emaciated, too thin for his own good, and likes getting saved all of which helped with his easy capture.)

Kairi threw Chaos into a crystal thing, which all the seven Princes were now in. Leon, Cloud, Kuja, Zidain, Sepheroth, Chaos, and Riku were all there.

"Good, it's all done!" Kairi smiled…evily…if she can…..

"**You've done well servant of Darkness**" the EVIL voice called (He-he guess who it is everybody…guess if you can!)

"Yup…wait…w-who are you?" Kairi asked turning around to see a cloaked figure.

"**Who I am is not important… However there is one who I will bestow great powers upon…**"

"YES! My reward!" Kairi smiled "Ready to receive my ultimate powers!"

A bunch a colors went different ways and stuff and…..

"Where are my powers? Why is the cloaked guy gone….WHY IS RIKU AWAK AND OUT?" Kairi screamed.

"**Yes, this new body will suit me nicely**" Riku… um his body said…still in his voice but… um…yeah….

"WHERE THE--" Sora started

"DAISIES!" Goofy yelled.

"I AM SO SICK OF SEARCHING THIS BLOODY CASTLE TO FIND ONLY A LARGE LIBRARY AND A DUNGEONS!" Sora yelled "Okay Dungeons and Dragons all in the same place…."

"Gosh isn't that…wait…um…Ehem, isn't that Kairi?" Donald said pointing to the little girl passed out on the floor.

"…Yup seems like it…" Sora said.

"…Right so not helping her?"

"Right"

"Gosh isn't that-" goofy started.

"Goofy, Goofy, Goofy only I may point out people we've already met." Donald smiled smugly (if possible for a duck)

"It' that guy!" Goofy yucked.

"R-RIKU!" Sora yelled.

Riku looked over at her expressionless.

"Riku!" Sora yelled running towards him and into his arms.

"Riku I haven't seen you in…Riku?"

"**I was so hoping to meet you key master, now the door will open, and darkness will cover the universe forever.**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another exciting chapter of Kingdom Hearts if Sora was a Girl. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, good news though only 1 to 2 chapters left! Isn't Riku great how I depict him? Please review so I know people want me to write more… just no death threats…please…


	24. The Sword is Mightier than the Pen

Chapter 24

The Sword is Mightier than The Pen

"Riku?" Sora asked looking up into his oh-so-(new)-evil eyes.

"Golsh he sure do looky diffrernt" Goofy hyucked (in a girly fashion I might add)

"**Yes, Riku...that is the name of my host is it?**" The possesed-Riku-guy-thing-Ansomy-ish-ness...um...thing?

"Hey, hey what about my ultimate power!!" Kairi yelled. The Possessed-Riku-- You know what I'm just calling him Riku!!! ahem anyways...Riku held up a hand to which the brick wall collapsed burying Kairi benith it.

"Well he doesn't seem all that evil since he got rid of her" Donald quacked annoyingly.

"But...what are you doing in...GET OUT OF RIKU'S BODY!!!!" Sora shouted shoving him away from her.(Oh, if only she could have stayed near his oh-so-hot(literally) and manly chest, thought he was wearing a shirt...)

"**You are too late, the door is about to open.**" Riku smiled gently.

"Goshis Sora we's a gots to do somethings!!!" Goofy yucked to which the evil... I mean highly annoying Donald agreed. To which the only serious or semi-serious character in the chapter (Possesed-Riku) replied by using that magic deally thing barrier-ish thingy(Oh how I love the thing(the word)) to slap them both back to um someplace.

"Donald Goof-...!!!" Sora started but then she remembered how annoying they were and how she doesn't really care of like them that much. Funny how MORTAL-BATTLE makes you realize how many people you hate.

"**Do you attempt to stop me?**" Riku asked gazing into Sora's eyes. Sora's throat went dry, her heart clenched(ah the joy of Drama) she really had no idea what to say. To die or not to die, that is the question!!

"You can't stay in Riku's body and you can't open Kingdom Hearts!!! Oh and you can't Keep the Princes!!" Sora stated firmly, thankfully she did remember the Princes who might have been left behind.

**"You are no match for me girl, while this host seems to have strong feelings for you my will is stronger. I am more powerful than this weak boy and--**"

"And a bit full of yourself huh?" Sora stated, during his long monologue which wasn't really all that long, Sora had stuck her keyblade into Riku's Heart and had opened it.

"**No! This is preposterous! Being defeated without a battle?**" Riku yelled as the evilness seeped out of good ol' real Riku's heart.

"Well all you were doing was talking, if you wanted to fight you should have done so." Sora smiled.

"**Oh you think you're smarter than me do you! Well I tell you-**" But all of the evil-Ansomish-guy was gone back to what ever back-water place it had come from. Riku's body slumped to the floor.

"Riku!" Sora yelped but he had already hit his head on the floor "...um...sorry..."

The Crystal casements holding the six other princes started to melt. You see it wasn't actually crystal so much as candy, and global warming was really helping the melting process.

And then a high pitched voice sounded through the hall(OMG Guess who!!!!)

"You did a great job Sora...A bit unorthodox but..." King Mickey strode forth from the shining lighty things.

"And you are?" Sora asked blandly.

"I Beg Your PARDON, I am King Mickey Mouse, the one whom you have been searching for-"

"Actually I've been searching for him" Sora stated looking down into Riku's closed eyes which were just soooooo Cute!

"Sora?" Leon started to open his eyes but the candy kind of glued them together...for now...ewwwww...P.S. the other Princes were also waking up and finding themselves in a gross predicament.

"ACK!! But--!!" King Mickey exclaimed.

"What now?" Sora sighed "I saved your world already now what??"

"KINGDOM HEARTS is STILL OPEN!!!" King Mickey yelped.

"What? But I stopped that evil-ish guy, I set everything right again...right?" Sora asked puzzled.

"But the doooor!!" Mickey squealed.

"S-sora?" Riku muttered his eyes flickering, which made Sora's heart jump he was jus soo cuwte!!!

"Riku!" Sora cried forgetting aaall about poor King Mickey who was still wigging out over the open door.

"Sora...What happened?" Riku asked.

"Well there was this guy and this other stuff-" Sora started though as you can tell she sucked at telling stories.

"That's okay I don't really need to know..." Riku sat up looking around.

"I thought I had lost you." Sora cried, her eyes were hugely puffed up and pouty.

"You could never lose me" he smiled "I'm like a boomerang; I'll always come back!"

"This is NO time for Chit-chat!!!" King Mickey hollered "Kingdom Hearts is-"

"Open, yeah, yeah..." Sora muttered.

Sora helped Riku get up and they walked over to where King Mickey was(in front of the open door wigging out...)

"So we close it no big deal..." Sora started but the she realized what was wrong. "Where...where is the door handle?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!" Micky groaned "The door CAN'T be closed except from there inside!!!"

"...but that means..." Sora began, but was rudely cut of by the king(Humph!)

"It means that someone has to go in there and shut it from the inside!!!" The king squealed.

"But then you've got someone ...STUCK in there!!!" Sora exclaimed.

There was silence among the three.(The princes were still trying to get all the goo-ey candy off of themselves.)

"Well... I vote king Mickey..." Sora said softly " I've already lost you before Riku and I-" But Riku cut her off.(Poor Sora this seems to be happening alot...)

"No Sora...It has to be me" Riku said coolly but sadly since ya know he WAS giving himself up to darkness just to close a door...

"But- Riku-!!!" Sora protested, but was cut off yet again.

"King Mickey has a kingdom to run and you Sora...you're the Key Master." Riku smiled gently as Sora's eyes filled up with tears. _When had Riku ever been this serious? _Sora wondered.

"But... I am no longer needed." Riku continued.

"But I need you!" Sora cried(in a very complaining kind of way.

"He's right Sora-" King Mickey started.

"I don't want YOUR opinion." Sora glared. "Riku...I don't want you to go..."

"It has to be done. But I'll come back to you Sora, that's a promise." Riku said(a little to proudly too I bet he was a little happy being a selfless and all...)

"But-But-But!!" Sora started, but was cut off tee-hee.

"But, before I go I have something to give you" Riku smiled and started digging in his pants.

"Your belt? You're giving me your belt?" Sora asked unhappily.

"Um...No but you want that?" Riku asked.

"Yeah...I'll take your belt...but really what kind of a goodbye present is that?" Sora asked as she clipped the belt on though obviously it was a bit big for her.

"Well you were the one who wanted my belt..." Riku started but then stopped and sighed. "I'll be back, Sora" And then he kissed her(Mickey covered his eyes "oh the indecency!") lightly but powerfully yada yada yada done.

"Riku..." Sora said softly.

Riku didn't answer he just held up a hand goodbye and entered the darkness. The doors were shut everything was fine, except for Sora who stood in tears staring at the door.

"Well I'll, Ahem, just leave now..." Mickey said slinking away. By this time the other six princes had somewhat successfully gotten most of the candy off.

"Hurray! Now that Riku's gone Sora can pay more attention to-" Kuja sang(out of Sora's earshot).

"She doesn't need that right now" Leon glared.

"She needs hope" Cloud stated. Sephiroth was silent as usual. But all the princes were way behind as they FINALLY noticed Chaos walking up to her.

"You saved me." Chaos smiled(though really he was all bubbly and smiley inside, he just thought since this IS a dramatic moment he should act more...wait he learned this word he really did! ... It's um... seriousness! There see he knew it!)

"But...I couldn't save him." Sora smiled grimly, she was referring to Riku. All the other princes were now up by her, no way Chaos was going to get a step up.

"Sora if you need anything..." Leon said calmly, but she shook her head.

"We should probably get back to Traverse Town..." Cloud said wisely though he wasn't really the wise type as the rash.

"Yeah..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora lay on her bed, she hadn't been out for a while, since she had been depressed and all. Three days in her room all by herself, the princes had all been by and had brought her her meals but she wasn't hungry...okay that was a lie she WAS hungry.

Plus she couldn't stop thinking about how her first kiss _hadn't_ been with Riku, Those darn Princes!! In fact she had been kissed more than once by a not-Riku. Stupid Princes made everything so much more difficult.

A knock came at her door. It was probably Chaos or Kuja those two gave her NO space even after Riku's goodbye.

"Please go away-" Sora began calmly but before she was finished Donald and Goofy came flying into the room. "YOU TWO? But-"

"NO time to explain Sora, and No time to rest!" Donald yelled "The King! The King! We have a message from the KING!"

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued in "**Kingdome Hearts 2: If Sora Was A Girl**".

So I Finally finished it...sorry it took so long...Is anyone still reading this? Can't be sure...Anyway please review because if no one is reading this stuff then there's no point in making the second one now is there? For those who do read it thanks for being so patient or forgetting about this until now or whatever.


End file.
